Going back to LOVE
by lokey478
Summary: AU Fed up with how Konoha treats him after the war, Naruto returns to his true friends and true love Some bashing Aquarion EVOL timeline Naruto/Zessica 1st Aquarion EVOL crossover with Naruto
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by Haseo55 "where I belong story" and the story will seem similar and this will be a crossover with Aquarion Evol also I'm going to say don't question the continuity in the story cause I said so. This is the latest update of this chapter and I have added certain extra elements in.

I own nothing of Aquarion Evol or naruto

Chapter 1

Naruto sat in his apartment as he thought all about his life, The fourth Shinobi world war was over peace had finally returned to the Elemental Nations Tobi was dead, everything was right with the world but for our Favorite Nine tailed jinchuriki it was not to last for even though he was the hero of the war, he was not treated as one what he expected had turned into a personal nightmare for him and the only that made him smile was the memory of when he departed for his 3 year training trip and found new friends that he could only describe as being a little out of this world.

A month earlier Tsunade had revealed the truth about him being the Kyuubi jinchuriki and the hate that the village held for naruto when he was growing up suddenly magnified most of the Konoha 12 turned on him the only exceptions being Hinata and Shikamaru, Shikamaru knew that he was a jinchuriki even before Tsunade announced it but Shikamaru was afraid of the female fury that would descend upon his form so he just went along with it and Hinata didn't care for she loved Naruto with all her heart so no matter what form naruto took she would love him with everything she had but she was forbidden from seeing him from both her family and the remaining Konoha 10, Naruto still remembered the confession that he had given Hinata.

Flashback

"Hello Hinata can I have a moment of your time" said Naruto as he approached her at the training ground they were both at.

"Of course Naruto-kun what is the matter?" said Hinata though it was said with worry they never did have much time for each other all because of their 'wonderful' friends and family

"Remember what you said to me Hinata during the invasion of pein."

"O-o-of course Naruto-kun I said I loved you." She said with worry evident in her voice

Naruto fell to his knee as tears started to stream down his face "I'm sorry Hinata I was an idiot to the crush that you held for me but because of the fox I couldn't come to accept your love but most of all I'm sorry because . . . I love someone else . . . when I left for my training trip I met someone else. . . I'm so sorry Hinata I know that you will probably hate me now so please take your frustration out on me it doesn't matter what you do to me I deserve this for ignoring your feelings for so long but I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I'm sorry Hinata . . . I'm so sorry Hinata." He said as he began knocking his head against the ground.

Hinata looked at him in surprise and she was truly touched that Naruto had understood the crush which she held for him and though he cared it was not in the way that she had wanted it to be.

"Naruto-kun please get off the ground I forgive you, I forgive you just please get off the ground please. . . "But before she could continue a loud yell was heard from behind her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU DEMON."

Naruto had managed to get off the ground and dodged a swarm of kunai, and insects as he looked up and saw the source of the voice.

The Konoha 11, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji and Tenten were all together and looked at him with disgust. Naruto turned and vanished in a yellow flash.

Flashback end 

Naruto stood up and he took out an album from a hidden floorboard in his trashed apartment building he was so tired of these villagers always putting him down even after all he did for them, he opened the album and stared at a picture of himself wearing a blue suit (this is the standard pilot suit guys wear in Evol) along with 9 other people 5 of them were wearing the same suit as him whereas the other four were wearing a pink version of their suits.

Tears began to fall down his face and onto the album "Amata, Mikono, Andy, Mix , Cayenne, Shrade, Yunoha, Jin and Zessica-chan I miss all of you the day I left that was the worst mistake I have ever made. "

He flipped to the last page which showed a green haired girl kissing him on his cheek while her arms were wrapped around his neck as he blushed while had a nervous smile on his face.

"I miss all of you so much especially you Zessica-chan." Said Naruto as he moved his finger around her face as he fell asleep crying.

Dream/flashback

The scene takes place at a harbor with a group of nine teens on one side and on the other side stood Naruto along with Jiraiya.

"Well looks like this is it huh Naruto." said Amata.

"Good luck over there." Said Mikono.

"Make sure you don't forget about us alright." Said Andy.

"If you do then I'm going to be filling the holes in your brain." Said Mix.

"You will always have a place among us Naruto." Said Cayenne.

"Never forget the tune that you have played with us." Said Shrade.

"Remember Naruto don't keep things to yourself." Said Yunoha.

"And always protect those closest to your heart Naruto." Said Jin.

"Take care of yourself over there alright Naruto." Said Zessica

Naruto looked at all of them and saw the sad faces that all of them held especially Zessica made his heart ache.

"It's time to go Naruto." Said Jiraiya though it was laced with sadness as he truly did not want to separate Naruto from his new friends especially after all they had gone through.

"Ok I'm coming ero-sennin." Said Naruto as he turned to see his friends one more time."All of you thank you for everything I'm never going to forget you." He then boarded the bat and it began to sail off into the distance.

Suddenly Zessica came forward and shouted "Naruto-kun no matter what happens always remember that you are you and nothing will ever change that and no matter what happens Naruto-kun always know that I will always love you."

Naruto could not help but shed tears at what all his friends said especially what Zessica said as he gave one final wave to them as the boat sailed further away.

Naruto set his bag down and sat down next to Jiraiya. He then took out the final picture that was taken with all his friends, he started to cry when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up and saw Jiraiya's hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Naruto never forget the bonds that you have created here because friends and bonds like them only come around once in a lifetime."

"I know ero-sennin but all of them have come to accept me, they know everything about me and more but they still treat me like me they gave me the gift of true friendship and love as well." Said Naruto

"Naruto let me ask you something have you ever heard of the phrase home is where the heart is."

"Yeah I have." Said Naruto

"Now let me ask you where your heart lies."

"I don't know my duty is to the leaf then I also have the promises that I made to the leaf but my heart tells me that I should abandon Konoha to be with Zessica." Said Naruto as tears continued to fall from his eyes

"Then follow both your heart and duty Naruto after everything in the elemental nations is done with come back here to be with the one you love, from now on every time you fight always remember the promise that you made to your friends over here and one day you will return here alright Naruto."

"Alright Jiraiya-sensei I promise on my nindo that after everything in the elemental nations is done with I'm going to turn in my resignation to baa-chan then I'm going to return to her."

"Never forget this promise alright Naruto."

End Dream/Flashback

Naruto woke up and stood up "Why did I leave? I actually had a life there true friends that accepted me for me I left all that behind for what a VILLAGE that wants me dead after all I did for them. His hand moves towards the necklace that was around his neck.

The necklace was not the one that Tsunade had given him instead it was a special necklace that he cherished with all his heart. The necklace was a female warrior and it was part of a pair that he had specially commissioned to be made, the other half being with Zessica he knew that the warrior on his necklace and the fox on Zessica's necklace were actually based on the unknown love story of Pollon and Cecilia, Apollonius's pet fox and Celiane's best friend/ oath sister respectively.

He got up and moved another floorboard away and pulled out something that did not belong in the elemental nations at all, it was a cell phone. He turned it on and began to scroll the different numbers until he reached a certain number and hesitated but he knew that he had to do it so he clicked dial and waited as the dialing tone came on, the phone rang a couple times, and he was ready to hang up until someone picked up and he heard the voice that he had not heard for months.

"Hello?" asked a female's voice

"Hello Zessica-chan, how are you doing?" He said as he mustered the courage to continue the conversation.

"N. .N. . . Naruto-kun? Is this really you, it really is you!" Naruto could hear that the voice was filled with happiness

"Yeah it's me Zessica . . . . How have you been?" said a nervous Naruto

"How am I? HOW AM I! Do you know how worried all of us have been? You didn't call back in months and all of thought that something had happened to you, there were times when I thought that you . . ." Zessica spoke angry and sad at the same time.

"I'm sorry Zessica-chan, it's just that many things came up over here especially with the Akatsuki and the war." Said Naruto while he pressed his hand over his face.

"WAR? Another one weren't the Abductors enough for you." She screamed.

"It's a long story Zessica-chan, I'm not going to discuss what happened because it will take too long, but my business with Konoha is finally over."

"So that means that you are coming back right? But what about your friends in the elemental countries?" she said, her voice laced with sadness.

"These people here don't deserve my friendship, the only friends I have are you and the gang back at the academy, I don't have anything here anymore Zessica-chan. I want to be there with you and the gang, to actually have a normal life, hell to actually have a life! I missed you ever since I left and there hasn't been a moment that I was here when I wasn't thinking of you." Said Naruto with all the determination that he could muster.

"I feel the same way Naruto-kun, ever since you left I never stopped thinking about you especially after our first night together." Zessica said with a loving voice.

Naruto for his part could not keep the blush that was rising hidden and thanked Kami that the gang could not see it, after all he loved Zessica with all his heart.

"So how long until you can get over here?" she said with a hope filled voice.

"Hmm I think about a month since I have to take care of something and then the trip back would also take some time."

"I'll be waiting for you even if I have to wait another 24,000 years."

Naruto blushed at her proclamation because he knew how Pollon had wanted to be reincarnated as a human so as to fall in love with Cecilia and had waited 24,000 years before they were reincarnated before falling in love again, indirectly, but they still fell in love.

"Alright then, say hi to the gang for me alright . . . also I love you."

"I love you too."

Naruto hung up and any doubt he had were banished the moment he heard Zessica's proclamation. The next thing he knew he had created a clone and the clone began writing on a piece of paper and Naruto began packing clothes away.

[Neo-Kowloon]

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With that Zessica Wong hung up and a large smile adorned her face, she took out a necklace in the form of a fox with wings and proceeded to kiss it.

"My Pollon you are finally coming back to me." She thought happily, she couldn't wait to tell everyone about the call and for the first time in a long time she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

[Next day, Neo-Deava Academy cafeteria]

The Evol squad sat at their tables enjoying the morning along with the company of each other. Two years ago they had managed to form the Genesis Aquarion a combination of Solar Aquarion, Aquarion Luna and Aquarion Mars and together they had defeated Mykage. With the death of Mykage the attacks from Altair became less frequent though they still happened.

"Ahhh after a morning of digging holes it's nice to sit down and enjoy our breakfast." Said Andy

"Again Andy you really need to find a new hobby, I don't want to keep filling in the holes that you dig." Said Mix

"I wonder how Naruto and Amata are it's been a while since they called." Said Yunoha

"Don't worry Yunoha I'm sure both of them are alright . . ." but Jin kept quiet as Zessica walked into the cafeteria

"Hey everyone!" said Zessica which caused all present to turn their heads.

"Oh, hey Zessica, good morning." Said Mikono

"Why are you so happy today Zessica." Said Mix

"Well yesterday night something happened and I'm willing to bet that you can't guess what it is." Said Zessica with a wide smile

"Well if I had to guess then the tune in your heart would say that Naruto called last night and he is coming back to Neo-Kowloon." Said Shrade as he walked over and sat by Cayenne

"That's cheating Shrade but it is true." Said Zessica as she told them all about her talk with Naruto

"Wow that's great Zessica with Naruto back the Two Legendary diggers can be reformed." Said Andy

Mikono gave a little giggle, getting the entire groups attention.

"Something the matter Mikono?" questioned Cayenne

"Well actually yes because last night I also received a call, it was from Amata-kun."

[Konoha council chambers, one month later]

The Konoha council as well as the other Kages and members of their villages had gathered after an important revelation from the Hokage. Moments ago, she had revealed that Naruto Uzumaki was in fact the son of their greatest heroes Minato and Kushina Namikaze, the last of both of their clans.

After the revelations the civilian part of the council were thinking on how to get on his good side for the vast wealth in both the Namikaze and Uzumaki bank accounts, the clan heads looked down in shame about the fact that they treated their friend's son like Garbage. Kakashi, Kurenai ,Anko and Hana were feeling far worse since they had basically ridiculed and neglected the con of their sensei's.

The Konoha 11 were taken aback after the revelation, Sakura and Ino were now only thinking about how they could get into the blonde's pants. Whereas the rest of them looked down in shame.

Hinata for her part was disgusted on how everyone started Viewing Naruto since he was the Son of the Yondaime, only the Ichiraku family, Konohamaru corps, Iruka-sensei and herself thought of him the same way they always had.

The door to the room suddenly opened revealing the blonde that all of them were waiting for, his appearance though was what surprised everyone gone was the orange jumpsuit and ninja sandals, he also didn't have his headband on instead on his head was some kind of symbol that was barely seen as his hair was no longer spiky instead it dropped down and covered that symbol on his forehead and his hair also had cyan highlights that were never present before. Instead of his orange jumpsuit he was now wearing an orange vest, a black undershirt, a pair of black boots, a pair of jeans with a brown belt and around his neck was a necklace in the shape of a woman in a loving embrace but what she was hugging was missing

"What do you want?" he asked in a cold voice none of them expected.

"Well Namikaze-san," said one civilian, "we are here to discuss the restoration of your clan."

"That is a matter concerning me and me alone, this has nothing to do with the council." Said Naruto in an angry tone while releasing a bit of KI.

"Well actually Namikaze-san this has everything to do with the council after all you are a Shinobi and citizen of Konoha, you are under our jurisdiction."

Sakura and Ino both had smiles had smiles on their faces knowing that soon they would have a greater social status and all the riches they could imagine, when the council ordered him to take them as his wives. But no one seemed to notice the evil smirk on Naruto's face.

"Well then it's lucky I have this." Said Naruto as he took out a paper and slammed it in the face of the first person there.

"What is this Namikaze-san?" asked a councilor

"Well this 'Honorable' councilor is my resignation as a Shinobi and citizen of Konoha signed by the Hokage herself.

"What I never approved any resignation form." Said a shocked Tsunade

"Well then maybe next time you do paperwork you should open your eyes more since I had this approved a month ago, you old hag" he said with venom

"B . . .but what about your dream of being Hokage, your friends and your love for me?" said Sakura

"Don't make me laugh Haruno, My dream was never to be Hokage but rather to be accepted which none of you ever did except for Hinata, the Ichiraku family and the Konohamaru corps as for my Love for you don't you ever repeat that in front of me again only one person has that and that is my precious Zessica." Said Naruto as he fingered his necklace which shocked all those present.

"Well now if you'll excuse me I'm late to get out of this hellhole." He said only to be stopped by a group of ANBU, who tied him up.

Tsunade came face to face with him." No Naruto you are not leaving this village even if I have to use force to make you stay."

Naruto could only laugh." Good thing I already left ."

"WHAT?" screamed the entire room.

"You think I would be dumb enough to stay knowing full well that you would do something like this? I left one month ago" said Naruto to a confused crowd

"Your not a clone but you aren't Naruto at the same time?" said Shikakau

"Well well it seems as though the Nara do have a brain after all the beating you took, your right I'm not a clone but I'm not Naruto at the same time this is my Element power 'perfect shadow clone' and the only reason I'm here is to see all of your shocked faces when I dispel, on another note I already took everything that belongs to both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan."

"That's impossible how could you have you done that, let alone leave without anyone noticing?" said Hiashi

"It's because we let you, right?" said Shikamaru

"WOW, your clan is on a roll today lazy head."

"Come on Naruto this 'demon' thing was all a joke, can't you take a joke?" said Kiba.

"OH a joke I can take a joke but when your joke makes fun of my entire life, well the jokes on you then cause the next time you need help I'm not going to be there to save your asses the next time someone declares war on you. Seriously my parents sacrifice was all for nothing, you betrayed them when they saved your lives some thankful village." with that the clone vanished into the shadows.

"Damn it Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and Asuma, take your team and search for that brat!"

"But Hokage-sama, he left a month ago there would not be any lingering scent or anything that could help us find him." Said Kakashi.

"Search his apartment and his parents house anything he dropped or left behind could help find him!" with that the four teams left for their destination.

[Neo Kowloon same time as the meeting in Konoha]

Naruto was admiring the view of the city. There were still some hours before he reached Neo Kowloon when suddenly a figure landed on the boats deck and handed a stack of money over to the driver.

Naruto then noticed a familiar shade of brown on the deck.

"Amata?"

Said teen looked in his direction as he heard his name being called, only to see a familiar face.

"Naruto!" he shouted in surprise, "What are you doing?"

"Well I could ask you the same thing Amata it's good to see your face again." Said Naruto as he shook the hand of his friend

"Same here Naruto same here, still what are you doing here I thought that you would be in the elemental nations for a longer period of time."

"Well a lot of things have happened Amata some of it was really bad stuff. So I left the village so that I could have a future. What about you? Why are you returning to Neo-Kowloon."

"Well I wanted to see the world more so I left Neo-Kowloon for a while but I had some feeling that something would happen soon, so I came back."

"Really then can we expect some stories of your travels."

Amata laughed "Of course Naruto I have plenty of stories to tell."

"So I guess your life got worse when you went back huh Naruto." Said Amata

"Yeah it got worse Amata after all I did for them they turned their backs on me, hell I'm lucky to be alive but then again the training I did with Jiraiya and high-commander Fudo." Said Naruto with sadness in his voice.

Amata out his hand on Naruto's shoulder causing the blonde to look at him "If they did that then they weren't your friends at all, true friends accept one another no matter what. When we fought Mykage all of us saw each other's darkest secrets along with your 'reincarnation' but in the end we were able to finish the fight because we had each other." He said with a smile.

" Thanks Amata, I really needed that."

Suddenly Naruto put his hand over his forehead because he felt something.

"Are you ok Naruto your not catching the flu are you?" asked a worried Amata.

"No I'm alright I just got the memories from my shadow clone I created at Konoha and let me tell you they are not happy that I left." Said Naruto with a huge grin.

"Then let them be angry if they want to come after you then they can hope to get hurt cause their going to have to go through all of us to get you not to mention Aquarion."

"Hahaha . . . . Thanks Amata I needed that but still using the Aquarion on them seems like overkill."

"Well when it comes to our friends we'll use everything in our power to protect them."

The boat continued to its destination. Naruto and Amata continued to talk, making their way to Neo-Kowloon.

There we go the first chapter of the very first Aquarion Evol and Naruto crossover please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I am going to state that I am basically going to butcher the plot of Naruto and Aquarion

Evol to fit my plot. This is the latest version of chapter2.

[Boat]

Both Naruto and Amata were enjoying the company of each other, reminiscing about their adventures with Andy, when they would always dig a hole every night after the Berlin fell only for them to finally get caught by Mix.

"So Naruto you are going to rejoin the academy right?" asked Amata.

"Yeah I'm rejoining the academy after all there are attacks still happening on Neo-Kowloon." Said Naruto

"Umm Naruto I was wondering though where is Jiraiya?" the moment Amata asked Naruto, his shoulders dropped as Naruto looked into the water.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh yeah Amata, lets meet the others before I tell you what happened, the only thing I can say is that Jiraiya can't come to Neo-Kowloon anymore." Naruto answered.

"Alright then Naruto I won't ask anymore."

"Thanks Amata, I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it Naruto."

[Konoha]

The Konoha 11 along with their senseis looked for clues at the Namikaze estate, the place was a smaller mansion when compared to the Hyuga compound, but it could still be considered big. From there they separated in search of any clues but have come up empty handed. Naruto had taken everything that was not nailed down: scrolls, books, even the furniture was taken.

Also missing were the photos that were taken of Minato and Kushina however one of the photos left had caught his eye. He picked it up and saw that it was supposed to be a full picture of Minato and Kushina along with their students however the only people that Naruto had left in the frame were Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko and Hana.

"I guess Naruto took his parents along for the journey." Thought Kakashi

"Kakashi, there's nothing left in the house except for the appliances." Said Asuma

"Really! I'm surprised that Naruto didn't just take the kitchen sink." Said Choji

"Still, how could he have moved all this and how did he walk away with it without anyone noticing?" exclaimed Ino

"Well, Naruto is the most unpredictable person we have ever met." Commented Sai with his usual emotionless face.

"The upper floors are all empty." Said Shikamaru, as Sakura, Sasuke and Neji walked down the stairs

"The library is empty, Kakashi." Reported Sakura

"The rooms are empty as well." Said Sasuke

"Since we found nothing we should head over to his apartment the other team might have found something." Said Neji as everyone present nodded and made haste towards Naruto's apartment

[Naruto's apartment]

Kurenai and Gai's team had gone over to search Naruto's apartment after splitting off from Kakashi and Asuma's group. What they found there shocked them all the walls were all covered in graffiti with words like 'demon' and 'die', these were no doubt put there by the villagers.

The inside of the apartment was nothing short of a dump, the only thing that they noticed was the open compartment in the floor. Searching the compartment they found a notebook, just as the other team arrived.

Opening the notebook caused two photos to fall, Ino picked up one of them while Hinata picked the other one up.

"Hey look at this photo there are a lot of teens are in this one and I don't think that any of them are from the village." Said Ino

"Hmm they seem to be wearing clothes that look like what civilians wear but it doesn't seem like they are from the elemental nations." Commented Asuma

"Hey Hinata what about the picture that you picked up." Said Ino as she noticed the blush on Hinata's face.

Taking the picture from her all of them saw that it was a picture of Naruto with a smile being kissed on the cheek by a green haired girl wearing very little clothing.

"Well, this must be that girl Zessica Naruto mentioned." Commented Kakashi.

"WHAT how dare she kiss our Naruto, that SLUT." Shrieked Ino and Sakura.

Inwardly Hinata was angered at the fact that Sakura and Ino had called Naruto theirs.

"Hey Shikamaru check out the notebook maybe it could give us some info on the group that was with Naruto." Said Sakura

Shikamaru nodded and proceeded to open the notebook while reading the pages out loud so that everyone could hear.

Day XX

Well what can I say Ero-sennin has done the impossible he has enrolled me into a school over in Neo-Kowloon called the Neo-DEAVA academy and he has also gotten me to write a journal. Anyway the academy itself is kind of weird there is this huge wall separating the boys from the girls. I managed to befriend this cool kid wearing a woolen cap he told me that his name was Andy W. Hole.

He showed me his element power which allows him to create holes, he said that he makes holes by finding the weak point in the structure of the material and crumbling it down into a hole, I thought that it was pretty awesome but I didn't know if I had a power like his was so I just showed him my Kage Bunshin but it seemed weird how it just came out from my shadow then again I was never paying attention to how they came to be.

Both of us hit it off pretty well, in fact we hit it off so well that together we formed the legendary diggers our goal to dig a hole to the other side of the Berlin. Also there was this guy that looked at me with one of the most calculating gazes I have ever seen, Andy told me that his name was Cayenne Suzushiro and he was the 2nd best student at the academy. Also when I arrived in the school I felt like something was missing from my heart for some reason this feeling was never present before when we were in the elemental nations.

Shikamaru turned the page.

Day XX

Ok today got even weirder as Chief Donars explained why we were here apparently we are here to train and learn how to pilot these three machines called Vectors that combine together to form a machine called the Aquaria Type-M to protect the planet, with that he put us into teams of three and he handed us a blue suit and told us to put it on.

I got paired with Andy and Cayenne. After putting it on he directed us towards something he called a simulator getting inside he told us that our objective would be to destroy all the targets using Aquaria Type-M, the next time I see Ero-sennin I am so going to beat his ass in, how does piloting a machine even help me further my Shinobi skills I mean I'm shooting a gun while piloting a machine and I'm not using chakra as well, I feel so out of place.

Day XX

Okay today got even weirder then before, hard to believe I know, first of all we held off an attack by the enemy called the Abductors we were kicking their butts until this weird robot with wings appeared and totally kicked our butts until the Type-F jumped in and saved us, Andy really got excited it must have been really long since he saw a girl.

Both Aquaria's then proceeded to attack the weird machine but it kept dodging all of our shots it even used the Type-F's weapons against us. I think what surprised us all was that the weird robot then raised its weapon into the air and made a tornado appear out of it and it caused both of our Aquarias to collide with each other, during the collision I felt something resonate within me but it wasn't clear what it was.

After that we really got our butts kicked but when the machine was about to finish both of us off it stopped before it looked away at a flying boy holding a girl. It was then that both Aquarias separated and Cayenne was ejected back into the OP room and his Vector Z somehow picked up this kid and girl that were flying. The machine caught it and was about to smash it into the ground when suddenly the kid performed some kind of Union between my Vector and this other girls Vector. Z became the head, the girl's Vector Y became the backpack and body and my Vector X became the legs.

The sensation during the union was indescribable it felt like I was about to burst, so I released a short burst of the Kyuubi's chakra which broke something and allowed the union to form another machine called Aquarion Evol. The kid taking control was really bad so me and this green haired girl had to give him a crash course on Aquarion's control. In the end we were able to defeat the enemy and the Vectors really took some damage but for someone's first time he did ok, too bad we had to take him into custody. With all that happened today all I can wonder who that green haired girl was, when we combined I felt like I should know her but yet I've never met her before. In fact ever since I used the Kyuubi's chakra I've been having this weird feeling in my heart like I'm missing something in my life?

"Wow it seems like Naruto really did a lot of stuff on his three year training trip." Said Neji

"Yeah, but whatever is written in here seems impossible." Said Sai

Day XX

Well it seems like today was an awesome day we showed the new kid called Amata around and then we met Shrade, Andy calls him the academies strongest pilot and the greatest musician alive. But because of his body he can't pilot the Vectors. Later that afternoon the Abductors attacked and this time Amata, Andy and Cayenne launched to meet them head on forming Aquarion Gepard.

They were kicking butt until they got caught by the boss unit and because of Andy's falling spirit power the union broke, they were sitting ducks until this weird man called Fudo Zen came into the OP room and called for an Element change with Andy for the girl Amata was talking about, I think her name was Mikono, she swapped with Andy and together they formed Aquarion Evol and destroyed all the grunts. Then the Evol used some attack called the Mugen (infinity) punch to defeat the boss by shooting it's fist out and it somehow managed to go around the planet before coming in and destroying the Berlin, great now we have to clean up their mess.

It was really messy out there as the security team had to separate the boys from the girls while the high commander along with the heads of the respective academies and the chairwoman talked about what they were going to do.

Day XX

So today high commander Fudo, apparently proclaimed love forbidden yet we put boys and girls together in a class. Andy was really shocked by this, but I think what shocked us more was the fact that they put us into a social observation experiment, what for I really don't know. I was paired with the green haired girl Zessica, Amata and Mikono the only group that has four people in it.

All of us were also given a collar that shocked us, what was really funny was that Andy got stuck with a doll. Also the observation was also going to be using the 'Neo-Kowloon date plan', why? I don't know it's their experiment. I also noticed that Amata and Mikono must have something going on cause their acting weird around each other. It also doesn't help that every time Zessica acts flirty I get shocked for it, still she is really beautiful and what she wears doesn't help also when I'm near her it feels like the hole in my heart is mended but I feel as though I should know her but I've barely even talked to her. At least I'm not Amata he keeps getting hit by something that he can't see every time he flies.

That evening Zessica and I along with a couple of other pilots were picked up by Chief Donars. Zessica and I were ordered to sortie with Cayenne, he was in Vector Y, Zessica in Vector Y and me in Vector Z, at the city the winged robot appeared and captured Vector Y before it threw Y into a building and started to chase after Zessica, I tried to stop him using the Vectors weapons but he was just too fast, he dodged all my shots before it eventually broke off into the abandoned district and was about to crush both Amata and Mikono when Shrade appeared piloting Vector Y then he initiated a new Union.

Y was the head, X made up the body and Z made up the feet. The Union this time was different yet familiar; this form was Called Aquarion Spada using a new move called 'moonlight requiem' that Shrade made, we defeated the Winged robot. But because of his condition we had to rush him off to the academy hospital.

After finishing this page those that could see the book saw patches of blood on the page pertaining to the observation and wondered why?

"Hey Shikamaru skip a couple of pages will you." Said Kiba

Shikamaru nodded.

Day XX

Okay I can confirm ghosts exist. It all started out with Andy telling us about how we should tear down the walls between women and men, he suggested changing seats but Mix 'resident boy/man hater' objected, of course no one listened to her I just went along with the idea. We drew lots and I got paired up with Zessica on right and Amata and Mikono got paired up but poor Andy he got stuck with Mix and a doll. Before the class started Andy freaked out and told us about the school's resident ghost that was an element pilot that was so lonely that she eventually went missing and eventually her doll just started to appear all over the academy.

Malloy another student confirmed his story which freaked Zessica out a little, hmm I wonder why? That night I got stuck with cleaning duty and when I was done I noticed Zessica hanging outside the classroom so together we went back to the dorms, too bad the door was locked. So Zessica suggested that I go through the girl's side. On the way there Zessica clung really closely to my arm so I asked her if she was scared she tried denying it but I could see that see was scared.

It was then I saw the doll that Andy sat next to appear out of nowhere and then this song started playing but there was no one there, If it was a practical joke it was a good one too bad it wasn't cause the doll moved by itself so Zessica and I freaked out, she tried to push me towards it but I like my soul where it was so I jumped over her but somehow Zessica grabbed me by the waist in mid-air and ran away screaming her head off. Once we were outside, I saw Amata and Mikono talking and shouted for them to help. But before they could help Zessica not seeing where she was going took a dive off a flight of staircases and landed on me.

It really hurt and it took both Mikono and Amata to pry her off of me, so here I am the Shinobi that faced down Shukaku and others hiding under my blanket writing this. As for Zessica I think Mikono took her back to her room.

"Ghost, yeah right as if they actually do exist." Boasted Kiba

"Hey Shikamaru, skip some pages, if not we're going to be all day." Commented Asuma.

Shikamaru nodded before continuing.

Day XX

Yeah I really pity Andy at this point he is technically the only one of the three diggers that has not perform a merge and when he had the chance, he was paired up with Zessica's friend 'Mix 'and resident boy hater, she really hates guys, I don't really know why. In the end Andy and Mix worked out their differences, I guess. But the funny thing was that to work out their differences Andy used his Vectors to shield Mix from an attack and the attack caused his spirit power to fall so they had to switch elements and together they defeated the Abductor forces, poor Andy now he is still the only digger to not have merged.

"C'mon Shikamaru skip more pages." Said Kiba

"Alright, alright hold your horses."

Day XX

Today wasn't a happy day the academy was attacked and though we managed to stop the attack with the help of traitor turned friend Jin who was a new transfer student and also an Altairan we still couldn't stop the death of a couple of students and if the deaths weren't enough high commander Fudo buried us alive for special training.

When I was buried I thought about my life and the new friends I made over here and how I really wasn't happy back in Konoha and soon I felt like dying but then I realized something, my life and many others were connected and then this power came from the surface and I felt like I was reborn anew . All of us then woke up in a cocoon of sorts and Mikono told Amata 'Happy birthday.'

Then from another grave this weird guy burst forward and attacked, I tried to stop him but he was too fast even for my new power I call it 'Perfect Kage Bunshin' which allows me to make basically a perfect clone of myself from shadows. He took Mikono with him while Amata flew after him, I have to get used to this new power cause it took a lot out of me thank god Zessica was there to help me. Also on my back these two scars that were never there before appeared. What is happening to me?

Day XX

Today was a real surprise, we held a training exercise using all six vectors it was Cayenne, Andy and Mix against Amata, Mikono and me. Cayenne's team used Aquarion Gepard and we used Aquarion Evol, we really got our butts kicked, they were able to use all their powers effectively and us we felt outclassed and were nearly beaten.

When Zessica who was in the OP room somehow teleported into my cockpit she tried saying something to me but I had to move the Evol to dodge a barrage of bullets and missiles from Gepard so I couldn't hear what she said. When we were under cover she grabbed my face and made me look into her eyes which was when she said that she loved me, it honestly shocked me I thought that she liked me but love I didn't expect that. I couldn't say anything I was too stunned by Zessica's actions.

I felt the same way about her but what would she do when she knew about the fox. I had no idea how to react to her proclamation. I didn't know what to say to her but in my heart I knew that I loved her but the feeling of love was like I knew her all my life when I've only known her for a while. It was then the Evol started to act up it repaired itself before sending its infinity punch into the sky through some kind of portal and it sent images back from the past which Amata, Mikono and Zessica suspected that it came from 12,000 years ago and all four of us saw the true events of what actually happened 12,000 years ago.

Which included another Aquarion, a high commander Fudo look alike, the final battle between the shadow angels, the Legendary Aquarion and we also learned of the love between Apollo and Silvia, but when we thought that it was over the Mugen continued sending back images that looked even older than what was shown before. The images that came through was apparently about the conflict that happened 24,000 years ago when the Shadow Angel Apollonius betrayed his race to be with Celiane a human that he had fallen in love with.

We saw everything how Apollonius and Celiane met and how they eventually fell in love and at the end these images of a fox with wings and lady came through and Zessica said that she felt like she knew the lady and I felt like I knew the fox that she was holding. The Mugen punch then appeared from the ground and punched the Gepard, disabling it and destroying the island we were using for the training exercise. While waiting for pick up I talked to Zessica and told her that I felt something for her but I had to make sure what this feeling was before I accepted. She was saddened by this but she said that she understood as when she first met me she felt like she loved me even though we didn't even know each other very much.

"Wait a fox could it be the Kyuubi? Said Choji interrupting the reading

"It doesn't say so but it's impossible since the Kyuubi has nine tails. I'm more surprised by the fact that Naruto possibly saw events that happened 24,000 years ago." Replied Shikamaru

"We'll confirm that later, just skip to the final part of the notebook Shikamaru, hurry up." Said Ino

"Alright, alright."

Day XX

Well today calls for a celebration, we defeated the supposed leader of Altair Mykage. He began his assault by attacking the academy Amata wanted to launch in Evol to stop him but Fudo and Chairwoman Crea commanded me, Zessica, Mikono and Amata to head to this location to try and activate the Legendary Aquarion.

While Shrade, Andy, Mix, Cayenne, Yunoha and Jin stayed behind to stall Mykage. When we arrived with the Legendary Aquarion we saw that both teams were defeated and their Vectors were terribly damaged, we tried fighting off Mykage with the Legendary Aquarion but he was too strong and just when he was about to give us the final blow, Kagura (pilot of the winged robot) piloting his machine appeared in front of us and took the strike for us using his sacrifice we managed to temporarily transform the other Vectors into their legendary state.

Repairing Legendary Solar Aquarion as well as forming Legendary Aquarion Mars and Legendary Aquarion Luna, we were about to win when he performed a psychic attack to give himself time to recover. His psychic attack showed everyone else our worst memories, so he showed everyone the fight I had with Sasuke at the valley of the end and Mykage showed all of them how I was when I had the Kyuubi's chakra cloak, I was angered and at the same time saddened because I wanted to tell them all about the Kyuubi when I was ready.

I was so angry that I started channeling the Kyuubi's power through the Solar Aquarion giving it a chakra cloak of the Kyuubi and somehow I switched places with Amata and Mikono in Vector Z. I took control of Solar Aquarion and fought Mykage but even with the power boost of the chakra cloak we still couldn't defeat him it looked like we were down for the count but then the Kyuubi somehow managed to drag everyone in the Vectors into my mindscape and told all of us his story apparently the fox that I saw, was in fact the Kyuubi in a past life and he told us how his original name 24,000 years ago was Pollon and he told us everything about his past life, his reason for attacking the village, and how his only wish was to be reincarnated into a human to fall in love with Cecilia's reincarnation which turned out to be Zessica. That would explain the feelings that I had for Zessica in the beginning as that was the Kyuubi's love for Zessica and eventually I came to love her as well so in the end I forgave the Kyuubi for his crime as it wasn't his fault he was controlled and he just wanted to find his loved one, he then did something so unexpected that we still can't believe he did it.

He gave up all his power to me and with it he made me his reincarnation which meant that I was the newest Pollon in a sense and before he faded he told me to look after Zessica which I promised him I would as now I truly loved her and with his sacrifice I also gained the comprehension on how to use all his power so with his power we managed to combine the Solar, Mars and Luna together to form Genesis Aquarion. (Basically my version of Genesis Aquarion is a white figure with 4 angel wings.) Using all of our power we performed the 'Infinite space time Genesis punch and sent Mykage flying into the time period when he was sealed away.

There he will forever relive that particular loop of his life over and over again and so since we didn't need the legendary Aquarion now, it went back into the planet to sleep until it was needed to defend the planet again. It was here that I further explained all about what the Kyuubi had done on his rampage and how the village hated me because of it, I expected them to hate me but they don't, they accept me for me and there I also proclaimed my love for Zessica and so we kissed in front of a rising sun.

Day XX [Christmas Eve]

Ero-sennin finally returned where the hell was he during all of this, I don't know and he's not telling me. The first thing he asked when he saw me was what happened to me due to me gaining some symbol on my head that was barely seen as my hair was no longer spikey now as well as gaining cyan highlights in my hair. Well I told him all that happened and he fainted on the spot, anyway I'm stuck in the hospital, yeah during Christmas Eve in the hospital. Why well it all started when we got Zessica, Mix and Mikono to cook for a Christmas eve party and this is the last time we let them cook anything, together they cooked some kind of I can't even name it not that I want to. The medics had to actually tie Amata down as he said that dying is easier, Andy was contained in some kind of Anti-Gravity room because he just started to sink into the ground.

As for me I just have severe stomach pain thank the Kyuubi for its healing factor. As for Ero-sennin he's disappeared somewhere into the academy, I can't care I'm in too much pain now and the fact that he never once checked up on me here also adds to that. NOTE [The cooking gag is just for fun the series never does establish it.]

Day XX

Damn that Ero-sennin, he caught me with Zessica-chan, I really hope that he didn't catch anything we did. Then again with his mind even a single kiss could fill an entire book of perverted detail. Anyway all of us are holding a party for the one year anniversary of the defeat of Mykage, anyway Zessica, Mix and Mikono are cooking again, why I don't know who picked them to cook. So now I better go and check on my life insurance, just in case.

[Update]

There is a god, the girls have actually made EDIBLE food, miracles really do happen and I gave Zessica-Chan a necklace that I commissioned to be made which was of Pollon and Cecilia from what I could remember. Around her neck was Cecilia and around my neck was Pollon, I told her that this is my anniversary gift to her and I also made some clones that played a song that I made I called it the 'genesis of Aquarion' I offered her a dance and she accepted it so we danced the night away and we ended the night kissing under the stars.

Day XX

My final day is here. Ero-sennin says we will be leaving to Konoha tomorrows so now I have to wear a Henge that hides what happened to me since the village still hates me for holding the Kyuubi and this change may have them calling for my blood. But truth be told, I don't want to go back. All of us here have been through so much, I don't want to leave my Zessica-chan as well as all my friends.

Zessica-chan couldn't stop crying so we spent our last day cuddling in the Academy grounds and that night we exchanged necklaces so that wherever we go we will always be together even after I leave. Still this won't be the last time I see them. After everything in the Elemental nations is done with I will be back, this I promised her. When I told Ero-sennin he told me that he approved.

They noticed that this page was covered with tear stains.

"The diary ends there." Said Shikamaru

After reading some of the pages, the team headed back to the Hokage's office and continued there. All present were shocked about what was written in the notebook and how Naruto had changed however Sakura and Ino were livid, after hearing all about the girl called Zessica and how she won Naruto's heart though they thought that the love that Naruto had for Zessica was just what he gained from absorbing the Kyuubi and that it was a false love. If Naruto did love the girl then it just meant that Zessica just seduced Naruto because of what she wore.

"So, he went to Neo-Kowloon." Tsunade said

"Do you know of this place Hokage-sama?" asked Asuma.

"No, not really. Jiraiya, Minato and Kushina went there once in a while." She said "Well it seems like your mission is clear. You are to go to Neo-Kowloon and bring back Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto to be reinstated as a Shinobi and citizen of Konoha." The Konoha 11 and their sensei's nodded and left to prepare for the trip.

For her part, Hinata didn't know what to do. 'Naruto-kun left to go to his loved one and yet we're going there to drag him back. If that place and Zessica make him happy then I'm going to support him, but how can I warn him?'

"What about the rest of you, are you going to send your own Shinobi with my retrieval team to get Naruto back too?" asked Tsunade to the other Kages.

"Hokage-sama, you should reconsider your decision after all this place and the girl make Naruto happy is it wise to send a team after him?" Asked Gaara.

"Because we have changed our mind after all we do not wish to force Naruto to marry someone he does not love and I'm sure he does not want to live in a place that has never offered him any happiness." Said Onoki as both A and Mei agreed with him.

"Suit yourselves then, but when Naruto comes back, all of your marriage contracts will be voided." Tsunade said

"HAHAHA, as if you have the chance to bring him back. After all he is the reason all our villages are still standing. He defeated opponents that your entire village could not like Pein and Tobi and you expect your small group to succeed where stronger foes could not. Said Onoki

"Well then I'm going to have to refresh your memory after all don't you remember his fight with Sasuke Uchiha. Even though Naruto won, he was still heavily wounded. It was only through pure luck that he even won that fight, with that group he doesn't even stand a chance."

"Don't make me laugh Hokage, the only reason the boy was injured during the entire fight was all because of the promise that he made to your student. I should know I was there!" said A

The four Kages along with their escorts exited the office when, Mei turned around and uttered a warning to Tsunade."Hopefully your team won't do anything foolish Hokage, they are no longer precious to your ex-jinchuriki. I would assume that if they tried anything against Naruto, his friends there or his lover then things will get very messy especially if they use this Aquarion that Naruto talked about in his notebook." With that she left, leaving a fuming Tsunade.

[Neo-DEAVA academy grounds]

Both Amata and Naruto landed in the middle of the Academy grounds near the entrance. They had used Amata's power to fly off the boat.

"Finally we're back I haven't seen this place in so long looks like not much has changed." Said Naruto

"I know what you mean Naruto." Said Amata

"Hey Naruto, Amata your finally back." Said a cap wearing figure.

"Andy!" shouted both Naruto and Amata

"How has everything been Andy?" asked Naruto as they followed Andy into the academy .

Andy put his arms over Naruto and Amata's shoulder "Well there have been very few attack from Altair but nothing we couldn't handle, the city has also been repaired." Said Andy as he pushed Naruto and Amata forward into a room

The moment they were pushed inside and a popping sound was heard at various times and both Naruto and Amata were covered in confetti.

"SURPRISE!"

There a little back-story about what Naruto did in Neo-Kowloon and his adventures with the Evol crew. This is slightly different from the original story and I would like your thoughts on it, if the response isn't good then I'll re upload the original story. Read and reviews are important for this chapter and yes the final arc of the series is terrible.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter was a real trouble to write I hope you guys like it.

Chapter 3

[Neo-DEAVA academy]

"SURPRISE, welcome back!" Was heard as Amata and Naruto were pushed into the room. Where all their friends were waiting for them.

"Everyone." Said Naruto and Amata.

"It's good to see that both of you are back." Said Jin

"Yes all of us missed you. Even Cayenne though he doesn't say it." Said Yunoha as she held her doll close to her.

"You did miss us right? Cause I wouldn't want to fill Andy's holes with something other than my element power." Said Mix

"O . . Of course we missed all of you." Said a nervous Naruto and Amata.

"Relax, Mix we are here not to kill anyone. All of are here to welcome our friends back and to also commemorate the reformation of the Legendary Diggers." Said Andy.

"Naruto-kun /Amata-kun." Two female voices said at the same time. This caused Naruto and Amata to turn around.

Amata put his pack down as he admired the person before him "Mikono-chan."

Mikono was wearing her usual outfit "I missed you Amata-kun." She said as she launched herself into Amata's arms.

"I missed you too, Mikono-chan." He said as he returned her embrace tightly while they both shared a kiss.

"Zessica-chan." Naruto said as he looked into his girlfriends violet eyes. (She is wearing her standard outfit the 1st one cause I'm not going to write it in.). Naruto approached her only for Zessica to slap him. Everyone was taken aback by what happened. "Zessica- chan, why did you hit me?" he said in shock.

"That, was for worrying me, not calling me and for taking so long to return to me." Said Zessica, anger evident in her voice. " And this," she said, her voice filled with love, while she placed her hands on his cheek and pulled his face into hers and gave him a passionate kiss. "Is for finally coming to me."

"Yeah, now that you mention it I do deserve that slap." Said Naruto as the entire group burst into laughter, though Cayenne kept his straight face but a smile was evident on his lips. "So how did all of you know that we were arriving today?" he asked.

"Well, Amata called before he arrived so we had enough time to prepare a welcome back party for him but when both of you arrived in the grounds, Shrade said that he heard the song coming from your heart." Said Andy.

"Yeah, you weren't really specific on which day you were arriving, you just said that you would be arriving in a month, lucky we had Shrade if it wasn't for him then we wouldn't have been ready for your arrival." Said Jin

"Especially when someone was on cloud 9 after finding out you were returning." Said Mix

"Hey, what did you expect? I haven't seen my Naruto-kun for years now." Said Zessica as she cuddled into Naruto.

"Well then that's enough talking it's time to PARTY!" Said Andy

[Academy that night]

After the party that day Amata, Andy, Jin and Naruto were lazing around the academy grounds.

"So Andy, Jin how is your relationship with Mix and Yunoha respectively." Said Naruto

"Well Mix and I are sort of steady but you know her she wants to keep it secret although it's no secret. So we keep up an act in front of the academy." Said Andy

"And you Jin?"

"Well, Yunoha and I have gotten closer ever since you saved me from Mykage's psychic attack." Said Jin

"So all of you have progressed in your relationship." Said Naruto

"Yeah we have." Said Jin and Andy.

"Anyway it's getting late so we should get some rest." Said Amata.

"Yeah lets go." All of them agreed and went back to their room.

[The next day at the academy]

After the Elements were done eating their breakfast Zessica and Naruto were sitting around the Academy grounds when Zessica asked "Naruto-kun."

"Yes Zessica-chan?"

"Why did you suddenly call me and what happened in Konoha, with your friends and why did you sound so depressed, please Naruto-kun tell me what happened."

"I don't think I'm ready yet Zessica-chan."

"Why don't you trust me?" she said anger evident in her voice. Naruto then hugged her, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I do trust you Zessica-chan it's just that so much has happened and I'm just not ready to say anything yet."

"Sigh . . . Alright Naruto-kun I'll wait but I'm always here to listen to you alright Naruto-kun." Zessica said as she calmed down and cuddled into Naruto's figure.

"Thank you Zessica-chan now let's go we have a class soon." Said Naruto, only for Zessica to shake her head.

"Can't we just stay like this for a while longer?" she said tears evident in her eyes.

"Of course we can Zessica-chan, we'll stay as long as you want." Said Naruto as he continued to hug Zessica.

"Do you remember the first day that we officially met?" asked Zessica

"Of course I do. How could I forget? I was so stunned by your appearance." Said Naruto getting a chuckle out of Zessica.

[Flashback]

"Group A . . ."

"Final Group Amata, Naruto, Mikono and Zessica."

"Uh hi Mikono-san and Zessica ." Said a blushing Amata and nervous Naruto.

"Hi Amata-kun and Naruto-san." Said Mikono as she blushed while Amata said her name

" Hi." Said Zessica as a smirk appeared on her face.

When they reached the mainland the groups separated from there.

Naruto, Amata, Mikono and Zessica were walking along a road looking at various trinkets being sold by the stall owners. The four of them were at a stall selling soft toys that Mikono was looking at while Amata watched over her while Naruto and Zessica just hung out in the background. As they continued down the lane Zessica and Mikono began talking.

"So Mikono, you and Amata have something going on."

"N . . . No Zessica-san we're just friends." Said Mikono as she began to blush up a storm.

"Don't worry Mikono I like the really innocent ones." Said Zessica as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Huh?" said Mikono not understanding what Zessica meant.

Zessica ran up to Naruto and grabbed his arm and placed it in between her cleavage.

"So Naruto, how is the trip so far?" She asked.

Naruto began to blush up a storm as he tried to keep his thoughts straight. 'Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down don't look down'[ thank you yugioh the abridged movie] thought Naruto as slowly his gaze shifted downwards before getting shocked and landed on his back, blood seeping out of his nose as he muttered about how he wasn't a pervert. Zessica was now laughing up a storm. While in the background Amata and Mikono were also laughing at Naruto's predicament.

[Flashback end]

"Those were some really painful memories Zessica-chan." Said Naruto as Zessica gave a small giggle.

"Well, if it wasn't for that pain then the both of us would never have fallen in love." Said Zessica

"You also took your time in telling us all yourself and the fact that you once held a giant fox in you and the fact that you are a ninja."

"I'm sorry Zessica-chan. I was scared, you and the gang were the closest friends that I ever had. I was so afraid that if I told you, all of you would hate me and I just couldn't handle your rejection especially when I was already in love with you."

"But in the end we still learned about it, though it wasn't in the way that you wanted."

"Yeah, that's true Zessica-chan, do you remember our first kiss and my confession."

"Of course I do Naruto, I will never forget it."

[Flashback]

All of the elements pilots were watching as the Legendary Aquarion returned into the earth that once held it as everyone now turned to Naruto and soon congratulations about Naruto's 'reincarnations' came forth and how this was so unexpected.

"Wait you don't hate me for becoming the fox." Said Naruto.

"BAKA!." Shouted everyone

"How could we ever come to hate you when it was because of you that we won and defeated Mykage.." Said Amata.

"All the holes that we dug and the brotherhood that we created was it all for nothing." Said Andy

"I can't believe that you would believe that just because of the evils of another man. It would make us hate you. I said that I love you Naruto and I will always love you, It's just like the previous Pollon said we were meant for each other." Said Zessica

"Zessica-chan, Everyone thank you."

"There is nothing to thank Naruto we are all friends even if we come from different backgrounds." Said Mix.

Now everyone began to leave the grounds to celebrate their victory over Mykage.

Both Naruto and Zessica stayed behind as Naruto turned to her. "Zessica-chan after the training test I told you how I had to come to terms with my feelings and now I have come to terms with them. I love you Zessica-chan, this I know is the truth so will you be mine." Said Naruto as he opened his arms to Zessica.

"BAKA! We were meant for each other and nothing will ever change that." Said Zessica as she jumped into Naruto's arms and they shared their first kiss there in front of the rising sun.

[Flashback end]

"Zessica-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun."

"I'm glad that after 24,000 years we are finally together."

"Me too, Naruto-kun." She said as both of them stood up and Naruto checked the time

"OH NO come on Zessica we're going to be late for class" said Naruto as both he and Zessica ran down the hallway towards their class.

[Konoha the next day]

The retrieval squad was all set up and ready to depart in search of the head of both the Uzumaki clan and Namikaze clan. All of them wanted to apologize to Naruto for the horrible way that they treated him and hope that he would forgive them. Sakura and Ino wanted no more then to get him away from the 'slut' that took their Naruto away from them. Hinata, for her part was trying to think of a way to warn Naruto about what was going to happen.

"All right, according to the information that Hokage-sama was able to gather. In order to get to Neo-Kowloon, we need to cross the ocean out of the Elemental Nations. The trip itself will take about a month." Said Kakashi.

"Well, let's hurry then. I don't want my future husband to be the hands of that harlot any longer then he needs to be." Said Sakura with Ino agreeing with her.

[Academy]

After the class that day Naruto and Gang stayed behind as Naruto had finally worked up the courage to explain his situation.

"Alright guys it's time to come clean with all of you. I've been dodging the questions for a while now but it's time to tell you the reason I'm here." He said causing everyone to listen intently.

Naruto spoke about what happened after he left Neo-Kowloon. He told them about how he helped Garra against the Akatsuki, His confrontation with Orochimaru the former snake sannin and his former 'best' friend, the fight that he had with Hidan and Kakuzu, the death of Jiraiya which caused all of them to bow their heads to give a moment of silence for said man as all of them knew that Jiraiya was very precious to Naruto, The invasion of Pein along with Hinata's confession (To which Mikono, Mix, Yunoha and Zessica were awe struck though Zessica was also a little jealous) and his meeting with his father, the blame that he had received after the battle with pein, the five Kage summit and Sakura's confession, when this was mentioned Zessica was pissed as all hell that someone had tried to steal her Naruto but she was calmed by Naruto as he told her that she did it just so that she could use him to meet her goals, but since his heart already belong to Zessica it didn't work.

Naruto continued on as he talked about the training that he did in trying to control the fox and meeting his mother along the way, the 4th Shinobi world war, the final days of hell that his former home and his supposed friends and the memories that he had received from his clone.

Silence was the only thing that was heard in the room. Zessica was holding onto Naruto's hand and the more he told them his story the tighter the grip on his hand grew.

Suddenly the silence was broken when Cayenne slammed his hand on the table and spoke. "Are they idiots? How could they do that to you after everything that you did for them?"

"Yeah just how many holes these people have in their brains." Said Andy as he tried comforting Mix as tears ran down her face.

"You should have been a hero to them and they treat you like dirt!" said Amata as he was comforting Mikono as well.

"Those BASTARDS!" said Jin as he and Yunoha were comforting each other with tears running down their faces.

Zessica now moved from holding Naruto's hand to enveloping him in a hug as tears fell from her face and onto Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, no one, especially you deserve the kind of life that you had back in the leaf after you saved them from so many threats. You never deserved any of that." She said

"Thank you everyone. But now that I'm here everything that happened back there is now closed and a new chapter can be opened here in Neo-Kowloon." He said as he returned the hug from Zessica.

After calming the girls down everyone left leaving Naruto and Zessica in the room.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Zessica-chan."

"I was wondering if you could come to my room for dinner later tonight." Said Zessica as she did her puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, Zessica-chan. I'll come by later. Those eyes of yours always have that effect on me." Said Naruto as a shiver ran through his spine while he and Zessica walked towards the academy ground hand in hand.

[Later that night]

"Hi Zessica-chan I'm here." Said Naruto as he walked into the Zessica's room.

"Hi Naruto-kun I'm making us some dinner for us to enjoy." Said Zessica not noticing the shiver that Naruto had.

Moment later Zessica walked out carrying two trays of food. Naruto didn't know what to do. The food looked normal, but his past experience with 'the unmentionable' (the name given to Christmas Eve food) just couldn't be ignored.

"Well let's dig in." she said. By now Naruto had given up on trying to resist the urge to run away. He took the spoon taking in as much as he could so as not to have to taste it anymore then he wanted.

When he was chewing the food his face was deathly pale but when he swallowed it the color returned to his face while his eyes became as wide as dinner plates.

"How is it? Is it alright?" asked Zessica

"This . . . This is delicious!" said Naruto as he took another spoonful and it also tasted the same. He couldn't believe it. "How is this possible?"

"Well, ever since you left I've been working hard on my cooking skills, especially for you." She said as Naruto now noticed the many cuts that Zessica had on her hands.

'She really is working hard and all for me.' He thought as he grabbed her hand began to use his limited knowledge of healing jutsus to heal it.

After finishing dinner Naruto volunteered to stay and wash the dishes while Zessica went to clean herself up. After finishing the dishes, Naruto decided to call it a night. Only for Zessica to be standing in the door way wearing a see through night gown freezing Naruto in place.

"Z . . . z . . Zessica-chan." Said Naruto as he tried to keep his rising blush under control.

"What's wrong Na-ru-to-kun, don't you like it."

"Yes I mean no I like it it's just what are you doing wearing that?" he asked as he had to fight to regain control of his body.

"Why not after all it is time for bed so I should wear something comfortable." She said as she sauntered towards the blonde. "Naruto-kun." Whispered Zessica into Naruto's ear

"Uh Y . . Yes Zessica-chan?"

"Please I . . . I . . . need you, no I want you! I want to feel your love please!" she said as she smashed her lips into Naruto's. Naruto ignoring everything else returned the kiss as both of them landed on her bed.

Neither of them came out until the next day. Both of them feeling happier then they had ever been .

[Omake alternate reaction to Zessica's love]

After finishing dinner Naruto volunteered to stay and wash the dishes while Zessica went to clean herself up. After finishing the dishes, Naruto decided to call it a night. Only for Zessica to be standing in the door way wearing a see through night gown freezing Naruto in place.

"Z . . . z . . Zessica-chan." Said Naruto as he tried to keep his rising blush under control.

"What's wrong Na-ru-to-kun, don't you like it."

"Yes I mean no I like it it's just what are you doing wearing that?" he asked as he had to fight to regain control of his body.

"Why not after all it is time for bed so I should wear something comfortable." She said as she sauntered towards the blonde. "Naruto-kun." Whispered Zessica into Naruto's ear

"Uh Y . . Yes Zessica-chan?"

"Please I . . . I . . . need you, no I want you! I want to feel your love please!" she said while Naruto backed up into a corner.

"Uh . . . well look at the time." Said Naruto as he looked at his 'watch' "It's really late and I have to get back to my room cause me, Amata and Andy are going to be digging a new hole tonight so see you tomorrow Zessica." Said Naruto as he walked past Zessica and headed for the door.

'OH NO YOU DON'T.' thought Zessica as anger was evident in her thoughts.

As Naruto was walking out the door Zessica pulled a string which caused Naruto to trip over something. "So you think that you can leave this room without giving me something in return huh. It looks like I will have to give you your 'punishment'." Said Zessica as she began to take out rope and pulled Naruto back into the room.

"Wait Zessica maybe we could do this another time cause Andy and Amata will need my help tonight." Said Naruto as he was backing away into a corner, fear evident in his voice.

[Meanwhile]

Amata and Andy were walking through the dorms and looking for Naruto when they heard a noise. "Come on Amata, Naruto could be this way." Said Andy as they walked down the corridor in the direction of the sound only to see an awkward sight. Naruto was holding onto a door for dear life while something was pulling him in.

"ANDY AMATA HELP." Shouted out Naruto while said people were frozen in place watching as eventually Naruto lost his grip and was dragged in with the door closing shut.

Andy and Amata walked over to the door and placed their ears on it listening to whatever was happening inside.

"Wait wait Zessica-chan we don't need to do this."

"Oh don't worry I don't need to do this, I want to do this." As laughter now filled the room

"Smash."

"Bonk."

"BASH."

"NO NOT THE ROPE!"

"AHHHH ANYONE HELP PLEASE."

Muffled sounds were now heard in the room and the door slammed open revealing Zessica wearing a robe over herself. "Repeat anything you saw or heard here and the next time you dig you're not coming back out. Understood!" said Zessica as she opened the door ever more slightly to reveal a hogtied Naruto looking at them with pleading eyes.

Andy and Amata thought for a moment before turning around. "So Amata what happened I forgot what we did a couple of minutes ago."

"I can't seem to remember Andy, I think we were going to go and dig our daily hole."

"Yeah that must be it." Said Andy as both of them ran down the corridor and out onto the grounds.

With Naruto

'TRAITORS!"

"Heh heh heh now you're all mine Naruto." Said Zessica as an evil glint appeared in her eyes.

For the next few hours muffled sounds were heard throughout the Academy and they only stopped around mid-noon the next day.

There chapter three of my story is done. This was really troublesome to write. As for the Anime well the ending I will say is good but the betrayal they did on episode 23 really kind of leaves a sour taste, but the emotion of love portrayed in the final episode is really some of the best that I have felt, especially for Mykage cause in the end I do kinda pity him, he loved Apollonius so much only for him to be betrayed twice that itself would break anyone's heart. Still despite the missteps of the series overall it was done very well and there are good moments throughout the series but in my opinion it is not as good as the original but this is biased view as I have watched the original and the betrayal of episode 23 from Evol just pissed me off. Notable things to mention in this episode would be when Zessica interacts with Kagura great dialogue there worthy of an Oscar.

As for my very first Omake I know it's really cliché but you do what you can to get a quick laugh.

Also please review and if you have any ideas for the next chapter where Konoha appears add them with your review and i'll take them into consideration. i would also like to thank all of you who read the story and have given your review.


	4. Pv for my next project

A new story that I am planning, a supposed sequel to Going Back to LOVE. Here is a sneak peak at what is going on.

"Unknown enemy forces spotted in Neo-Kowloon, current defence forces unable to handle."

"Naruto, Vector Z. Zessica, Vector X and Shrade, Vector Y."

"Understood." As said people were teleported into their respective Vectors.

"Vector Z launching!"

"Vector X ready to go!"

"Vector Y all set!"

With that the Vectors were launched and headed towards the affected area.

[Affected area]

From the air the Vectors could see that ground zero was littered with destruction and in the middle of it was an unknown mech that stood among the wreckage.

"Alright this robot has done enough damage, Zessica, Shrade ready."

"READY."

"LOVERS UNION, GO AQUARION." With that the three Vectors entered formation and Z became the body, head and arms, Y became the pack and X became the legs.

"AQUARION EVOL!"

"Base are you getting this, the mech is an unknown that we have never seen before." Said Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto we defeated Mykage how hard can these unknowns be." Said Zessica.

"Alright then let's end this, MUGEN PUNCH!" shouted out Naruto as the fist of the Evol's shot out and headed straight for the Unknown.

"BOOOOM!" was heard as the fist connected with the Unknown. "Alright, this will teach you to never mess with us." Said Naruto.

When the dust cleared the Unknown was still standing and it was stopping the Mugen punch with one arm.

"WHAT! How could it have stopped the Mugen punch?" said those in the Vectors and the command center.

Now the Unknown still grabbing the Fist and shot forward and kneeled the Evol in the chest sending the Evol crashing onto its back.

"AHHH."

Now over the radio an emotionless voice was heard "Foolish Humans to think that you could stand up to one that has gone beyond their own mortality and win. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk I would think that this world would be more accepting of our ways, to show you the way to evolve beyond your wildest dreams. To become one of us."

With that said two more Unknowns floated down and appeared to be reporting in to the front unit.

"Oh, yes before I leave I would like to give a gift to the pilot in the head unit, you show much promise."

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"You will know soon enough." Said the figure piloting the Unknown as it sent a pulse towards the head of Evol where Naruto was.

"AHHHHHHH!" was the only thing heard as the pulse reached Vector Z and the Union broke separating the Evol.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" asked Zessica with fear evident in her voice. "Naruto?" but only silence was heard from Vector Z.

"Base, we need medical assistance Naruto has been knocked out or worse." Asked a crying Zessica.

"Alright, help is on the way." Said Chairwoman Crea.

The emotionless voice now spoke again "our job here is done, we are the Evoluder's and it will be our mission to help you evolve." Said the figure as it flew off into space.

'Just what are they' were everyone's thoughts.

Inside of Vector Z's cockpit. Naruto's eyes fluttered open for a fraction of a second showing that his eyes now had rays of yellow light criss-crossing around his black pupil, before they closed again reverting back to their normal blue eyes.

There a sneak peek into the sequel to Going back to LOVE, and yes for the evolution thing I'm going with the Innovators eyes. This is just the format that the new story is going to be based on so it is subject to change. What are subjected to change would be the villain's faction name and name of the big bad of the story. Give your thoughts and ideas on this cause from here on out I'm going purely on original events (O.E).


End file.
